


A PERFECT MOMENT

by Jase_fortune0102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase_fortune0102/pseuds/Jase_fortune0102
Summary: Hola !!!This is a vanilla fiction revolving around relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.This work is for Drarry shippers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	A PERFECT MOMENT

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely dedicated to my best friend,one of the precious thing I achieved in my life, who introduced me to this amazing world of fan fictions.  
> Dear Readers as this is my first contribution to fan fiction, mistakes are bound to occur . So I apologize in advance for any faults.I don't want to traumatize anyone accidentally.  
> Hope you guyz enjoy my work.  
> Do share your views.

HARRY POTTER !!! The Chosen One for Lord Voldemort (according to the magic world) but who knew he was also "The Chosen One" for slender pale boy who is a heir to Malfoys.  
Harry since received the letter hand written from professor Albus Dumbledore inviting him to study at Hogwarts, was having in mind only two things : first about his future life at Hogwarts as he was totally unaware of wizarding world all credits goes to his uncle and aunt; and second about his dreams he was getting since one year.The dreams were all similar focusing on one boy whom he had never met or seen in his life. He always saw slender boy with pale pointed sneering face, white blond hair and grey eyes staring at him.Though he secretly started liking that face but he was curious regarding that boy as to who he is and why he is always seeing that boy in his dreams.  
At Hogwarts express he met Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley who made him aware about the wizarding world and what he was supposed to do there. So his anxiety was relieved for some time and he shared happy moments with his new friends until.....the train stopped and he saw partial hazy look of a blond haired boy under the smoke of Hogwarts express !!! His heart stopped beating for a moment and world around him became blurred. Harry wanted to see that boy so he rushed past all students and tried to catch him but the crowd was so enormous preventing him to getting even close to him...still adrenaline rush was making him try harder and harder to catch that blond who had conquered most part of Harry's brain. At last Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper came to handle the first year students and stopped Harry with a questioned look.As Harry was not having any plans to share his weird dreams , he left chasing and started walking alongside Hagrid. But still his heart was repeating the same line " That is the boy"!!! He walked through the gate of Hogwarts in to the main hall with his mate Ron who was sharing equal anxiety regarding the sorting ceremony. Harry was astonished by the architecture of the building.Everything was huge, tall pillars, ceiling which was creating artificial sky, chandeliers hanging down. After settling down sorting ceremony started.Harry got Griffindor house, also Ron and Hermione.He was happily chatting with them on Griffindor table when suddenly the name was announced " DRACO MALFOY" and that blond boy stood up !!! Harry was bewildered. On seeing face of Draco under perfectly bright light he was shocked as the appearance of Draco Malfoy was completely matching with that boy coming in his dreams and for which Harry was having fondness. Same pale slender appearance... same grey eyes...same white blond hairs....Harry falled for him instanty ! But now he was having thoughts whether Draco will fall for him too? Many weeks passed at Hogwarts, but Harry was not having courage to talk to Draco( all thanks to sorting hat who sorted Draco to Slytherin house !!) They only shared one subject "Potions" together during which Harry used to stare at Draco who was also now getting feelings for Harry(according to Harry's prediction because he also stared back at Harry).

Meanwhile Hermione who understood the situation of Harry gave tricks to talk to Draco, also advised to gave him love potion which was practically impossible for nervous Harry but Ron who always considered Draco as dumb git just because he was in rival house was not having any idea and gave irritating looks when Harry stared at Draco while at potions.   
Once during potions class, Harry due to his full concentration at Draco, completely ruined his potion and dark smoke started coming from his cauldron. When Professor Snape examined the potion, he came to know that Harry was not giving attention to him( luckily he didn't know where Harry's attention was) and made him out of the class.  
Harry went out of dungeons, the one place he least liked about Hogwarts maybe because of Snape. Suddenly he heard footsteps following him.He turned towards them and his heart skipped a beat. There was Draco following him!!! He asked Draco" Professor Snape made me out of the class, how you came out of the class? Did he gave punishment to you too?".Draco replied " Well kinda punishment but I intentionally achieved one!" Harry was puzzled "who wants punishment intentionally?".Draco smiled "It was the only way to increase our relationship further from just staring". And then both laughed.   
Suddenly both saw Argus Filch coming their way.They quickly ran into one empty classroom nearby and closed the door.This was the first time they were alone together.This was the time when both saw eachother without any fear.This was the time when Harry realized Draco was in love too. Both were staring into eachother thinking who will initiate first. Finally they achieved "A Perfect Moment"!!!


End file.
